The Wilted Blossom Tree
by Li'lsakura98
Summary: It's been two years since Sasuke left on his redemption mission, and now he has randomly decided to return to Konoha. However, not everything goes as he hoped. He was expecting Sakura to be waiting for him, but he returns to see she is engaged to some guy named Kai. Sakura seems happy, but soon Sasuke starts to notice bruises appearing on Sakura's flawless skin. What is going on?


Hi everyone! This is my second story that I have ever posted, so I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto.

CHAPTER ONE: HOME AGAIN

Two years. It had been _two years_ since he has seen those gates. He'd traveled far in those two

years, and he had had grown taller, and he grew out his hair longer, which was a

meager attempt to hide his mismatched eye. But it wasn't just physical changes that occurred over

this period, his heart had become softer as well. Throughout his travels,his thoughts often drifted

back to the village that was hidden behind those gates, to the people who lived there, from those

he knew from when he was a genin, to his former teacher, his dobe of a best friend, and an

annoying, yet fascinating, kunoichi. The man sighed as he stared at the large opened gates, almost

as if the village was welcoming him back. He took a deep breath. It was now or never.

Sasuke walked hesitantly to the open gates, stopping right before he entered. _I can still turn_

 _back..._ he thought. He shook that thought out of his head, he didn't come all this way to turn back.

Almost automatically, his feet carried the rest of his body through those gates that he had ran from

all those years before. His feet shifted through the sand of the dusty roads, his eyes scanning the

faces of those he passed, most of whom he did not recognise.

 _Kakashi must be doing well as Hokage._ Sasuke continued to walk deeper into the village.

Suddenly, a loud, obnoxious voice pounded against his ear.

"T-teme?!" Sasuke knew exactly who it was. He smirked slightly as he looked up to see a more

mature version of his best friend.

The blond had definitely grew, and his hair was shorter than it was before. However, there was

one major difference that Sasuke noticed almost immediately. Naruto's arm was wrapped around

the tiny waist of none other than Hyuga Hinata. She had a slight blush on her face, and was

refusing to meet Sasuke's eye.

"What the hell are you doing back?!" Naruto asked.

"Oh, so after all that time you spent trying to drag me back here, you aren't happy to see me?"

Sasuke scoffed

" Pfft, you bastard! That's not what i meant! I'm just kinda surprised to see you TODAY,is all."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and glanced down to the ground.

"And why is that ?" Sasuke replied.

"Well..." Naruto glanced to Hinata who just smiled at him."You see..."

"Naruto! Hinata!" A voice came from behind the two. They turned around to see a pink haired girl

smiling brightly at them. Sasuke's eyes widened to see the familiar face of his former teammate.

Her hair style changed and it now framed her face in a cute bob that accented her facial features

and made her look mature yet childish at the same time. He took note of the slight side bang and

the diamond shaped seal on her forehead. However, his eyes slowly turned into a glare when he

saw that one of the girl's arms was wrapped around a man.

The man was shorter than sasuke, and had a less muscular build. He had spiky brown hair and

thin rimmed glasses. His arm was intertwined with Sakura's.

"Sakura-chan! Kai! You two are here at the perfect time!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura looked at

him funny.

"Why's that?" She asked. Naruto smiled and moved aside slightly, separating himself from

Hinata and revealing Sasuke. Sakura's eyes widened and her arm unraveled from Kai's.

"S-sasuke...kun...?" Sakura muttered, as tears welled up in her eyes. Sasuke continued to glare

at the girl. "S-Sasuke-kun!" The pinkette started to walk toward the much taller Uchiha, however,

she stopped herself halfway through her first step. She smiled up at him "Welcome home!" she

said. Sasuke noticed a tiny tear stream down her cheek

"So you're the great Uchiha Sasuke I've heard so much about." Kai said, wrapping his arm

around Sakura's waist and pulled her close to him. "My little cherry here never stops talking about

you!" The smaller man smiled. " She's told me so much about you. I feel like i already know you!"

Kai offered his hand to Sasuke, "It's nice to finally meet you, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke walked passed the group of four, ignoring the hand he was offered.

"Oi! Sasuke! Where are you going?!" Naruto called after him.

Sasuke continued to walk away from them. Away from her.

Chapter end.


End file.
